In general, an oven is an apparatus that cooks foods within a cavity using heat from a heat source. Ovens can largely be categorized into radiation ovens that employ radiating heat from a heat source to cook foods, and convection ovens that employ a fan to circulate heated air to cook food.
A convection oven includes a cavity defining a cooking compartment, a heating chamber into which air from the cavity is supplied, a heater and fan provided in the heating chamber, and a motor that rotates the fan.
Accordingly, when the fan is rotated, the air within the cavity flows into the heating chamber, is heated by the heater in the heating chamber, and is re-supplied into the cavity.